The Boss's Daughter
by Takers-Angel123
Summary: John Abruzzi's daughter Britney joins her father into helping him escape. Along the way, she meets and make's friends with many of the escapees, icluding her father's enemy TBag.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill; no I don't own any of the Prison Break actors or know them personally. This story is purely fan fiction, just like all my other stories. Don't bother to sue me; I work in a fast food outlet so you won't get much from me anyway.

Rating: NC- 17 (language, little violence, sexual content.)

Characters: T-Bag, John Abruzzi, Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, C-Note, Tweener, Bellick and other characters including my own creations.

**Chapter One.**

"I can't wait. So what time do you want me to come over…" Britney Abruzzi said to her friend Madison over the phone as she paced around in her room. She was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Hang on a min….Yeah come in!"

"Honey, get off the phone I need to talk to you." Britney's mother Jane said as she entered her daughter's bedroom.

"…I'll call you back, talk to ya later." Britney said as she hung up. "Yes mom?"

"Britney put some clothes on and don't leave your blinds open, the world is full of perverts." Jane scolded at Britney as she was dressed in her bra and underwear. She walked over to her window and shut the blinds. "I want you to go and visit your father tomorrow."

"What?" Britney replied confused as she pulled a nightie over her head. "Mom, I'm going out tomorrow."

"You can do that any day, I heard your father's getting into some trouble down at Fox River, I want you to go and see if it's true." Jane replied sitting down on Britney's bed.

"Why can't you do it?" Britney asked, sitting down next to her.

"Because I'm taking your brothers' out for the day. Please hunny; you haven't seen him for a while. He'll love to see you again." Jane replied.

Britney sighed. She didn't like the prison, well who really did? The place was always hot in the summer and cold in the winter, she didn't know how her father could stand being there. Though he didn't have much choice. He was there for the rest of his life. "Fine."

"Thank you hunny, visiting times start at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. I'll get Tony and Joey to pick you up and take you there. We'll I'll let you get some sleep." Jane explained as got up and kissed Britney on her forehead. "Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too mom." Britney smiled as she watched her mom walk out her room. She laid down on her bed and thought about her dad. He wasn't your typical Italian mob boss; he was a true family man. She cringed back at the day when he was arrested and taken to Fox River 5 years ago. She was angry at him, but she loved him and missed him at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for picking me up boys." Britney smiled at Tony and Joey as she walked out the front door next morning to see two of her dad's men waiting for her, leaning against a black car.

"Anything for John's daughter." Joey smiled as he gave Britney a hug, followed by Tony.

"Okay, so how far to the prison? I've forgotten since my last visit." Britney explained, once they started driving away.

"About an hour out of Chicago Miss. Abruzzi." Tony replied looking through the reflection mirror, then looking back at the road.

"Okay, let me know when we arrive." Britney requested as she pressed the button near her door that pushed the window up so she had the back to herself. She got her make-up case out of her bag and started to re-apply her make-up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here Miss. Abruzzi." Tony called out from the front of the car.

Britney looked down at her watch. It was just on 10 o'clock, perfect timing. She sighed as she hoped out of the car in the visitors' car park.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill; no I don't own any of the Prison Break actors or know them personally. This story is purely fan fiction, just like all my other stories. Don't bother to sue me; I work in a fast food outlet so you won't get much from me anyway.

Rating: NC- 17 (language, little violence, sexual content.)

Characters: T-Bag, John Abruzzi, Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, C-Note, Tweener, Bellick and other characters including my own creations.

**Chapter Two.**

Britney stepped out of the car and looked around at her surroundings. She shivered as the cool morning air brushed past her face. She wrapped her long, black coat around her body and tied it in a bow around her middle. She placed her pink gloves on over her hands and brushed her long, blonde hair away from her face.

"Ready Miss. Abruzzi?" Joey asked, holding out his arm to lead Britney on.

"Yes." She smiled as she linked her arm with his and followed him to the large gates of the entrance of the prison.

CO. Bellick and CO. Patterson were having a coffee on the outside on the main entrance. "Whoa, you don't see many like her come through our doors much." Patterson said to Bellick as he eyed Britney coming through the gates.

Bellick dropped his coffee as he eyed the blonde beauty as she walked along. "Morning Mam." He smiled as he took off his hat as she started to walk by.

Britney looked upon the Correctional Officers and smiled a small smile as she continued to follow Joey along the walk way.

"Holy….check it out man, check it out." Some of the prisoners yelled among each other in the yard as they spotted Britney.

"Yeah baby, I'd like a piece of you. How much?" A tall, skinny guy said as he leaned across the fence with fellow prisoners and laughed.

"These guys are disgusting." Britney spat at Joey. She looked over her shoulder towards the right at the men leering at her with their eyes. It made her feel uncomfortable. _Why am I here for? I shouldn't have come. This place is full of perverts._ She thought to herself.

"Don't let them get to you Britney; they've probably been locked up for years, desperate for a good time." Joey explained as he walked up the steps and pushed the button waiting for someone to open it.

"You think I'm some cheap looker?" Britney laughed at Joey's comment.

"These cons bothering you Miss?" Said Bellick from behind Britney as he walked up the steps to open the door for her and Joey.

"No, not really. I kind of feel sorry for them." She replied back at Bellick.

Bellick chuckled, and yelled out to the prisoners that were still eying Britney 'Back away now before I pop my gun on you sorry son's of bitches."

The prisoners laughed as some brushed him off in disgust and moved away from the fence, back into the yard.

"Why, I don't know whether to thank you or report that to your superior officer." Britney replied to Bellick as she entered the doors and walked inside. Bellick chuckled to himself as he held the door open for her as she walked in and then walked back towards Patterson who was enjoying himself with a cigarette.

"Yeah momma, you didn't tell me how much!" Yelled the tall, skinny guy who ignored Bellick's threat. He laughed, but soon stopped as a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He winched in pain as the fist of John Abruzzi connected with his stomach. He fell to the ground and winced as he clutched his stomach.

"Now, you don't go talking like that to my daughter ever again, you got that?" John said, leering over the fallen man, clutching his collar.

The other man looked at John in sudden surprise as he had no idea the pretty girl was his daughter. He quickly nodded his head, wanting to avoid another punch.

"Good, because if I catch you trash talking to my daughter again, next time I'll use a knife." John whispered in his ear. He released the man, and slowly walked off, leaving the man clutching his stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John slowly walked back through the yard, waiting for an officer to lead him to the visiting area.

"Abruzzi." He heard a CO up ahead call out to him. "You got a visitor."

John nodded his head and followed the CO back into the prison doors as he was hand cuffed and lead to the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Britney sat at the bench and sighed as she waited for her father. She closed her eyes and placed her head into her hands, she was nervous. She hadn't seen him in two years. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he didn't care for her anymore? All these thoughts scatted through her mind, but stopped as she heard her father's name over the PA as he entered the area.

She looked up and stared at him in the first time in two years. He had longer, shoulder length hair and rough stubble of his beard around his face. She bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. "Daddy."

"Oh sweetheart." John replied as he reached out and embraced Britney in a hug. "My god you're beautiful, just like your mother."

Britney looked up at her dad in his green eyes and smiled, that hug told her he still loved her after all this time.

"Let me have a look at you." John chuckled as he took her hand and spun her around. "All grown up now I see."

"I turned 18 last winter." Britney explained to John as they took a seat.

"I know, I'd never forget your birthday, though I can't see you everyday, don't think I'll ever forget my only daughter's birthday." He explained as he took her hands in his.

Britney looked down at his rough, large calloused hands. She tried to smile, but her mouth trembled as she tried to speak. "Daddy I…" she started, but was cut off by John.

"Shhh…its okay I understand, you have your own life to look after now, you have your mother and your brothers to look out for. I don't want you worrying about your old man down in this piece of shit place I call home now." John explained, smiling at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why on earth is she talking to Abruzzi for?" Bellick asked a CO as he eyed at her from behind the glass windows in the entrance.

"She's Abruzzi's daughter." The CO explained as he grabbed his gun and headed outside to the prison yard.

"She's what?" Bellick replied in shock as he looked again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill; no I don't own any of the Prison Break actors or know them personally. This story is purely fan fiction, just like all my other stories. Don't bother to sue me; I work in a fast food outlet so you won't get much from me anyway.

Rating: NC- 17 (language, little violence, sexual content.)

Characters: T-Bag, John Abruzzi, Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, C-Note, Tweener, Bellick and other characters including my own creations.

**Chapter Three.**

"So what's it like in here dad, is it as bad as it is in the movies and stuff?" Britney asked her father, she wanted to make the small talk, she didn't know what else to say to him. A lot had happened in the past 2 years of her life and she wasn't sure whether he'd be interested or not to hear about it. He hadn't asked as of yet.

"It has its bad days and good days. I just want Fibonacci dead, and then I'll accept my fate and let it rest in god's hands." John explained, looking at his daughter in her brown eyes.

"Dad, I don't know where he is, I've told you that several times before." Kelly explained.

"Well you let me know if you ever find out." John replied, squezzing her hand a little to let her know he was serious.

"Oww, okay. You know I will." She lied, like she was going to allow more men be killed because of the crimes of her father. Ever since she could remember, her father had ordered his men, Joey and Tony included to go and 'sort out' other gangleaders, some that had famlies just like her dad. She loved him, but she hated his way of life. She didn't like being daughter of a mafia boss. She wanted out, but as the old saying went, you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family.

"Okay times up John, let's go. P.I." Bellick said, interrupting the conversation between John and Britney.

Britney looked up at Bellick, then looked back at her dad. "What's P.I?"

"Prison yard work sweetheart, nothing important." John explained.

"Let's go, come on." Bellick replied looking at John.

John looked stern at Bellick, he wanted to tell him to go bother the other inmates and their visitors, but didn't want to cause a scene in front of his daughter. "I have to go sweetheart."

"Would you like me to come see you next Thursday daddy?" She asked as she stood up to hug him.

"Of course, if you're not busy." John replied as he returned her hug.

"NOW JOHN!" Bellick yelled.

Britney looked at the CO Officer standing behind her father. She could tell by the look of him that he was the crooked cop. The way he looked at her dad, she guessed they didn't have a good history together. She decided not to let it bother her, "See ya dad."

"Bye sweetheart, I love you." John replied as Bellick grabbed his arm and led him back towards the cell blocks.

Britney smiled back and grabbed her bag and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't know you had a daughter John." Michael said to John as they worked in the burnt out guard's room. Michael had over heard several inmates talking about her out in the yard along with Sucre.

"Never thought no one needed to know." John replied as he painted a wall in the back.

Michael and Sucre looked at each other and shrugged, continuing to paint the other wall opposite of John.

Meanwhile, T-Bag was outside pretending to count the tools in the wheelbarrow while in the corner of his eye he looked out for the CO Officer who was standing nearby.

"You get to work now." The guard called out to T-Bag as he walked off away from the guard rooms as another officer approached him.

T-Bag waited until the guards were out of sight, then slowly walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "He's gone."

Michael, Sucre and Lincoln stopped painting the walls and went quickly to work, moving the table out the way in the middle of the room so they could continue on the hole they were creating underneath the cloth.

T-Bag looked up at John as a smirk formed across his face, "I heard ya got a daughter in the outside world John, what's her name? Britney is it? What a pretty name."

John gritted his teeth as he dropped the paintbrush he was holding and grabbed T-Bag and hurled him up against the wall. "You don't talk about her ever; you don't even mention her name." He screamed in T-Bag's face.

"Hey, stop it both of you. Either grab a brush or a hammer over there and help us out." Michael called out to John and T-Bag, who John had T-Bag pinned up against the wall.

"Now John, come on man." Sucre said.

John greased at T-Bag then released him. T-Bag looked at John as he chuckled quietly to himself. John grabbed a hammer and started hitting away at the concrete below him. He wanted out of this place more then ever now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill; no I don't own any of the Prison Break actors or know them personally. This story is purely fan fiction, just like all my other stories. Don't bother to sue me; I work in a fast food outlet so you won't get much from me anyway.

Rating: NC- 17 (language, little violence, sexual content.)

Characters: T-Bag, John Abruzzi, Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, C-Note, Tweener, Bellick and other characters including my own creations.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guys! I really appreciate them! I'm glad others like my idea. It's a change from all the Sara-Michael stories. TBag and Abruzzi to me, are the best characters on Prison Break, who agrees? _

**Chapter Four.**

The next week came around quickly for both Britney and John, before they both knew it; they were sitting face to face once again in the visiting area.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Britney asked John. She had noticed he was twitching and tapping his fingers a lot on the table, as though something was bothering him.

"Pardon?" John replied looking at his daughter, as he wasn't really listening to her.

Britney sighed and repeated, "What's wrong? You look agitated."

John sighed and leaned against the table rubbing his eyes. He had to tell her what he, Michael and the other inmates had been planning. He needed her help. He just wasn't sure how she'd handle it. Well he was about to find out. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Britney asked, curious all of a sudden. And by the look in her father's eyes she could tell it was something important.

"I'm escaping." John said quietly, not wanting the guards to hear.

"You're what?" Britney gasped.

"Shhh…not so loud." John explained, putting his finger to her lips. "We've been planning it for about a month, we're on our way. The boys need a plane, and I need you to ring around Tony and Joey because I know for a fact your mother would want no part in it."

"Well what makes you think I do?" Britney hissed. Was he crazy? Like he'd be able to escape."Dad, no one has ever broken out of Fox River, don't be so stupid."

"Don't insult me." John said stern, pointing his finger at her. That was the one thing he held a grudge against his children, when they ever called him something that he didn't approve of.

"Dad, please reconsider this. I don't want any part of this." Britney explained, picking up her bag and went to stand up.

"No, no wait sweetheart, please, I have nothing to lose. I just want us all to be a family again." John pleaded to her.

Britney sighed. "Look, let me think about this okay. It's a huge ask, have you really thought this through? I mean, if you're caught they're going to find out I had part in this escape and I'll be put into jail."

"Over my dead body you will be ever placed in a jail cell sweetheart, I swear." John said.

"Who are these other guys?" Britney asked, raising her eyebrows.

"A couple of younger guys, Scofield, Michael Scofield, a Mexican, an old man with a lot of money and Lincoln Burrows." John replied.

"Lincoln Burrows? He killed the vice president's brother. Dad, I've read and seen him in the news. He's going to die, dad…" Britney hesitated.

"Sweetheart, I'm asking you as a father. Please just think about it." John said.

Britney sighed, "Okay, okay, give me some time; I'll let you know soon."

"Thank you." John sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We got a problem." Michael said approaching John while they were painting the walls in the guard's room.

"What kind of problem?" John asked, turning around to face Michael.

"I've calculated the math, and there's too many of us, we're not all going to have time to escape over the wall. Someone has got to go." Michael explained, looking at Lincoln, Sucre and C-Note, who then all looked at each other.

"Well it ain't gonna be me." C-Note said, throwing his brush to the ground and crossing his arms.

"Well I think we all know who that should be." John explained as T-Bag walked into the room.

"Woo what do we have here? Hmm?" He asked, as the other inmates eyed on him.

"You shut your mouth and get to work." John spat at him. "I'll take care of everything; you keep on doing what you're doing." He said to Michael.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Britney, what's wrong? You've been quiet since you came home from seeing your father this morning." Jane asked as she looked over at Britney who was sitting on the couch near the kitchen, looking out the window to the backyard. "Has he said something to you?"

"Huh? No, nothing's wrong." Britney replied, looking at her mum who was cutting up meat in the kitchen. She hated lying to her mom, but she couldn't tell her. No way in hell.

"Okay, I just don't like seeing you all quiet and tensed. It's not like you." Jane explained.

"I love you mum, that's all you need to worry about." Britney replied as she walked over to the fridge and got herself a can of cola. She kissed her mother on the cheek as she walked off.

_Keep the reviews coming! I like the feedback!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill; no I don't own any of the Prison Break actors or know them personally. This story is purely fan fiction, just like all my other stories. Don't bother to sue me; I work in a fast food outlet so you won't get much from me anyway.

Rating: NC- 17 (language, little violence, sexual content.)

Characters: T-Bag, John Abruzzi, Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, C-Note, Tweener, Bellick and other characters including my own creations.

A/N: Here's my own little reenactment of the scene in season 1 between T-Bag and John in the garden shed, when John gets his throat cut. Now, I can't remember every single word they said, but I'm sure my dialog isn't that far off.

**Chapter Five.**

John leaned back against the fence as he watched two of his prison men approach T-bag while he was talking to another guy. He noticed in the distance they started to argue when all of a sudden, one of his men punched T-Bag in the stomach. He saw T-Bag kneel over as he clutched his stomach. John smiled and started to walk over as the two guys dragged T-Bag into the nearby garden shed.

"That's enough, leave the rest to me." John ordered his two friends as he watched them beat on T-Bag. They stopped what they were doing and walked out of the room. John removed the knife he had in his pocket as he lifted T-Bag off the ground and threw him onto a table in the middle of the room.

"Seems like we have a problem." John explained as he softly pressed the knife underneath one of T-Bag's eyes.

T-Bag gasped. "What do you mean by problem?"

"There's too many of us now, and you're the odd one out." John replied.

"Why me?" T-Bag said quietly.

"Because you're a sick son of a bitch. All those innocent children you've killed, the families that have suffered because of your actions. How can you live with yourself?" John sneered as he still pressed the knife at T-Bag's eye.

"Yes, well maybe I do deserve to die, but you're no better then me John." T-Bag replied.

John gritted his teeth, "I've accepted my fate and know I have sinned. I have confessed my sins to God. Now, are you out?"

"….Okay, okay, I'm out, I swear to god." T-Bag pleaded as he felt the knife starting to cut his skin.

"The lord has forgiven me; let's hope he does the same to you." John explained as he released T-Bag from his grip and rolled down his sleeve.

T-Bag quietly removed the razor blade that he had hidden from his mouth. "Hey John, when you see God, say hi to him for me."

John turned around and T-Bag quickly gashed the blade across John's throat. John grabbed his throat and fell to his knees as the blood rushed out from his neck and ran down his hands. T-Bag chuckled to himself as he ran out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A CO Officer walked by along the prison yard and noticed the garden shed gate was open. He walked over to the gate and went to shut it as he heard gasps coming from inside the shed. He walked into the shed and saw John lying in a pool of blood. "Holy shit." He said out loud as he buzzed on his radio "We need a doctor, stat, prisoner down."

Quickly, medical officers ran down to the shed. John was lifted onto a stretcher and was lead outside to the front entrance of the prison. John struggled to breath, all he could think about was Britney, he hadn't heard from her since he told her of his escape. The pain was unbearable, he tried to be strong.

"It's okay John, keep breathing, stay with me." Said a voice of one of the many doctors surrounding him as he was rushed to a nearby helicopter. The roar of the helicopter was the last thing John heard as he passed out once he was lifted into the plane.

Michael, Lincoln and Sucre ran over to the fence and watched as John was lifted into the helicopter. T-Bag joined them as they watched. "And then there were 6."He said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Britney was quietly reading a book as she heard the phone ringing from the kitchen. She ignored it and continued to read her book, when she suddenly heard her mother scream. She looked up. "Mom." She called out as she dropped her book and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"When? Is he okay?" She heard her mother say over the phone, gripping the table, then running her hand through her hair.

Britney looked at her confused. "What's happened?"

Her mother got off the phone and turned to Britney. "It's your father, he's been in an accident, he's in the Chicago hospital, we have to go now."


End file.
